


Baby, You're a Firework

by vixleonard



Series: Holidays with Margaery [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Jealousy, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixleonard/pseuds/vixleonard
Summary: Sansa planned for a lot of potential scenarios when she invited Margaery to come on the 4th of July camping trip Robb planned, but having sex in the backseat of her ex-boyfriend's SUV hadn't even made the list.





	Baby, You're a Firework

The problem with having dated your brother's best friend was, after said best friend dumped you for another woman, your brother didn't then dump him. And while Sansa considered herself an even-tempered, level headed sort of woman, a part of her had hoped Robb would've gotten offended on her behalf, told Jon to go fuck himself, and found a new best friend. But, of course, Robb hadn't wanted her to date Jon in the first place, warning her she was going to get her heart broken because Jon "had issues," so Jon Snow up and disappearing from her life wasn't an option.

However, Robb _could_ have mentioned he was inviting Jon and, by extension, Jon's girlfriend on the camping trip he planned before Sansa agreed to come too. But by the time Arya let it slip Jon and Ygritte were coming too, Sansa had already invited Margaery to come along and Margaery, who had never been camping before, was so excited, she refused to let their trip be ruined.

"Are you still in love with him?" Margaery asked one evening as they lay in Margaery's bed, both of them naked, loose limbed and mussed from their previous activities.

Sansa scoffed. "Of course not. It's not like that."

"Oh, so this is just a pride thing then?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the great Margaery Tyrell has never been dumped, but it doesn't exactly feel great. I don't want to sit there and act like everything is fine."

Margaery snorted, rolling atop Sansa and kissing the tip of her wrinkled nose. "That shows what you know. I _have_ been dumped, and I get it. But I lifted myself up and did the only thing I could."

"Which was?"

She grinned, kissing Sansa on the neck just beneath her ear. "I jumped a hot little redhead at her family's Christmas party and started dating her instead."

And so Sansa now found herself stranded in the forest with her kinda-secret girlfriend, her brother and his girlfriend, her sister and her boyfriend, and her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend.

Jeyne's parents let them borrow her family's RV, which would sleep Robb and Jeyne, Jon and Ygritte, and another couple. Arya quickly declared she and Gendry brought a tent, something that made both Robb and Jon glower at the larger man and made Sansa struggle not to smile. She liked seeing Arya wrapped up with Gendry, and it was obvious she wanted them to have the tent for a specific purpose. Margaery smiled innocent as could be as she offered to share the final bed with Sansa, and Sansa didn't know whether she should be excited or terrified at whatever her girlfriend had planned.

"You know we can't have sex while we're here, right?" Sansa whispered when she and Margaery walked down to the campsite bathroom and showers. 

"I may have some kinks, San, but even I don't want to fuck you with your brother watching."

It was almost enough to soothe Sansa's worries.

Almost.

The first night, everything was normal. They swam in the lake, they cooked over the fire, they all drank a little too much, and they all pretended not to hear Arya and Gendry going at it in the tent outside, something made more difficult when Margaery yelled, "Bravo!" and started clapping when they were finished. By morning, Sansa didn't even care about Jon and his curly-headed girlfriend, not even when she found them kissing sweetly over breakfast.

"We're going to go fishing," Robb announced after dinner, Jon helping him take the poles down. "Who wants to come?"

"I'm getting a headache," Margaery said, wincing as she touched her temple. "Must be the humidity. I think I'll stay back."

Concerned, Sansa offered to stay back with her while everyone else claimed a pole and disappeared down the path towards the lake. 

"Do you want me to get you some Excedrin?" Sansa asked. "I have some in my purse."

Margaery shook her head, walking towards Jon's SUV and trying the back door handle. When the door opened, she turned to Sansa and grinned, evil and beautiful. "C'mon."

"Why? I'm not messing up Jon's car."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to suggest we vandalize the car of a guy we're with? Now get in."

"Why?" she repeated, her traitorous feet leading her towards the car.

"Because I'm going to fuck you in Jon Snow's car and watch you enjoy knowing we did that."

Sansa blushed. "We can't do that. I'm - I'm not even mad anymore. I mean - if he hadn't dumped me, we...we never would've gotten together."

Margaery smiled, cupping her cheek and giving her a soft kiss. "That's very true. You're such a romantic." Hooking her finger into the belt loop of Sansa's denim shorts, she added, "Now get your hot little ass into this car so I can make you scream."

"This is so wrong," she said even as she hopped up onto the backseat, sliding backwards as Margaery climbed in after her, pulling the door shut. Sansa was already sweating from the heat and humidity inside, and her skin stuck to the leather seats as she lifted her hips to hurriedly tug down her shorts and underwear. If they were going to do this, they might as well be quick about it. Sansa didn't know what she'd do if her siblings caught her doing this, let alone in Jon's car.

"Yes, very wrong," Margaery agreed with a patronizing smile. "Now do you want my fingers or my mouth?"

Trembling with nervousness and arousal as Margaery dragged her nails up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, Sansa bit the corner of her lip and panted, "Mouth."

Margaery pushed Sansa's left leg until it hooked over the passenger's seat, leaving her spread wide in the afternoon sun. Sansa blushed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, unused to being so exposed in such a public way. Margaery made a noise that Sansa couldn't name but never failed to make her wet, somewhere between wanting and satisfaction, and declared, "Remind me to thank Jon for being such a fucking idiot."

Before Sansa could respond, Margaery set her mouth against her cunt, suckling even as she swiped her tongue up the length of her. It was too much too fast, and Sansa gasped, caught off guard by Margaery's uncharacteristic approach. Her girlfriend was a teaser, loving to make Sansa beg before finally letting her come, and this made Sansa grab Margaery's hair, fisting it without thinking. She grunted, her eyes flicking up to look at Sansa, and Sansa moaned at the hungry look in her eyes. Margaery's tongue swirled around her clit, her green eyes locked with Sansa's, and Sansa tugged her hair again, pulling her tighter against her body even as her nerves seemed to scream it was too much. This was terrifying and wonderful and overwhelming, and while Sansa didn't want to get caught, she didn't want to stop either.

"Show me your tits," Margaery ordered before dragging her tongue over Sansa again, slipping two fingers inside her. 

Sansa reached down, finding the hem of her tank and tugging it upwards. She wrestled the built in bra up enough to free her breasts, her hands leaving Margaery's head to palm them, her fingers pinching at her hardened nipples. Sansa worked herself down on Margaery's fingers as her girlfriend returned to licking her, alternating long licks with hard sucks. She could hardly breathe, it was so hot in the car, and Sansa's skin felt too tight. Words were flying out of her mouth but Sansa didn't know what she was saying, didn't know anything except how good it felt to have Margaery doing this to her.

"Please, please," Sansa panted, reaching down with one hand to rub at her clit as Margaery's mouth moved away from it. Margaery kissed her fingers, licking over them too, and Sansa rubbed faster, harder, as Margaery began thrusting three fingers hard and fast into her.

Sansa screamed as her orgasm hit, her voice breaking, every muscle in her body tightening as pleasure exploded through her body. Margaery dropped her mouth back down, laving her clit and sending her into a second, faster orgasm. Sansa's foot kicked at the door, her left hand grasping the driver's side head rest, and she barely managed to pant, "Stop, Marg, please, it's too much."

Margaery backed off, smiling as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, bringing it up to wipe her mouth. "Why Jon ever gave that up, I'll never fucking know."

"Shut up," Sansa groaned, still shivering as pleasant aftershocks went through her body, trying to catch her breath.

Margaery bent over her body, pressing a quick kiss to one of Sansa's nipples before tugging Sansa's tanktop back into place. "I love you, you know."

She said it so matter-of-factly, almost throwing it away, it took Sansa a moment in her addled state to truly realize what she said. And as Sansa came back to herself and saw the vulnerability in Margaery's eyes, Sansa knew this little dalliance in the back of Jon's car might not have been about Margaery helping her repair her bruised ego at all. 

She really wished Margaery had picked a better time to say this, preferably one where Sansa wasn't naked from the waist down in her ex's car.

But as always with them, things were what they were which is why Sansa said, "I love you too, Marg."

She smirked, tucking a lock of hair behind Sansa's ear. "Sure you're not just saying that because I made you come so hard?"

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

By the time the others came back from the lake with enough fish for dinner, Sansa and Margaery were squeezed together in the hammock Robb set up when they first arrived, Sansa spooned against Margaery's body, dozing from the combination of heat and orgasms. She knew everyone was looking at them, and part of Sansa wanted to squirm away from that attention, pretend this was the way she'd behave with any female friend.

But she loved Margaery and Margaery loved her, and Sansa didn't want to hide that. Even more than that, she didn't want Margaery to think she was ashamed of her. So she kept dozing in her girlfriend's arms and smiled when Margaery held her a little tighter.


End file.
